Ayshe's father
Ayshe's father is a minor character of ''The Promised Neverland''. He was a demon who once worked in one of the premium farms, and later chose to spend his life with his adoptive daughter Ayshe and his pet dogs. History During his youth, the demon's face lost its shape one ill-fated day, and he developed a large bulge on the right side of his face which was covered in eyes and tiny pores – he himself detested and called it a curse. Therefore, he was often bullied and picked on during his childhood, those around him called him a wilding because of how he face resembles one, and some asked him whether or not he eats normally (eating human flesh), to which he always weepingly replied yes. The demon continued to consume human flesh just like every other intellectual demon around him in hopes of developing a normal face just like them, but to no avail. Years later, the demon worked as an employee in one of the premium farms, who were in charge of disposing of human infants with physical defects, separating them from those without, who would eventually be sent to live in premium farms. On a certain day, the demon spotted an infant with a large scar covering the right side of her face. He immediately developed a connection with her, since both of them have facial defects on the right side of their faces. When one of his colleagues commented on how disposing of the human infants are a waste since they are still edible, this tempted him to take the infant home when his colleagues are not noticing. In his house, the demon grew worrisome over stealing the infant from the farm, and was deciding whether or not he should consume it. In the end, he decided to think of her as one of his pet dogs. Alas, the demon started to grow affection for the infant and chose to raise her properly as a human being. When he was joking with the infant and making her laugh, the two of them touched hands, which made the demon's love for the infant to grow. He soon quit his job at the premium farms and lived with his newly adopted daughter who he named Ayshe over the next years of his life. His pet dogs soon gave birth to three pups, which later became Ayshe's companions. The demon cared for Ayshe, played with her, taught her the demon and human languages, educated her and fed her well. The facial defect the demon has no longer felt like a curse for him, as he had found a happy and loving life with his daughter Ayshe. Tragedy struck the father and daughter one day, as Norman and his team raided the demon's house. When Ayshe's father heard their commotion, he told Ayshe to hide, protecting her from possible danger. Ayshe's father was later killed by Norman's underling, Zazie, who killed him through slashing his face with his sword. When Norman and his team went to search for Ayshe and her dogs, whom they believe are captives of Ayshe's father. The poor demon took his last remaining breath as he tried to crawl his way to rescue Ayshe, wishing to see her one last time. Despite his effort, he started to lose too much blood, and mumbled his daughter's name repeatedly whilst reaching his hand out to her. A hallucination of his beloved daughter appeared in front of his hands as an infant, whom too reached out her hand and touched his dying father. Ayshe's father wept as he tried to call his daughter one last time, and he soon collapsed onto the ground, dead.''The Promised Neverland Manga'': Chapter 139 Appearance Ayshe's father was a demon who was tall and lean and with long, light-colored hair. He had a hideous-looking face which consisted of a large bulge on the upper right side of his face filled with numerous eyes and tiny pores. The demon's face was described to be incredibly ugly, and thus the reason why he loathed his appearance and how he was often ridiculed during his younger days. Above his face, he often wore a mask with two holes which allowed him to see through, the mask also had two demon horns on each upper end. When Ayshe's father worked as a staff in one of the premium farms, his attire was a long, light-colored baggy dress. His hair was tied into a bun and hidden underneath a hair net. A mask covered his upper eye that was connected to two tubes on each end. Personality Relationships Ayshe References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Article Stubs